sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Jennifer Wallace
Name: Jennifer Sophia Wallace Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Cochise High School Hobbies and Interests: Writing, photography, classic movies, experimental films, cards, retro fashion, painting, urban exploration, reading Appearance: '''Jennifer is mixed-race. Her father had both Filipino and African roots. On her mother’s side, she is a mixture of Native American and European. As a result of her multiracial background, she has tanned skin with on Bebinator).]] olive undertones. Jennifer has hazel almond shaped eyes, full lips, and a smaller, broader nose on her oval-shaped face. Jennifer has kept her curly dark brown hair down to her shoulder blades. With the help of a hairdresser, she has managed to give herself a semblance of bangs. Her eyebrows are the same dark color as her hair, and tend to grow bushy if she doesn't maintain it. Both of her ears are pierced, though she prefers smaller earrings. At 5'11 and 150 pounds, she is taller than most other women. As a result of exercise and healthy eating she keeps a decent body weight on her hourglass figure. Because of her taller height she has longer limbs. She takes good care of her nails and regularly paints them, though she tries to keep them short enough for physical activity. She has a preference for retro designs, ranging from 50s style skirts to 70s patterns. She takes a personal fondness for long skirts, blouses, heels, and stockings. The color schemes she prefers tend to be darker shades, including black, navy blue, and reds. On occasion, she wears sunglasses with horned or rounded frames. Her makeup is done in a similar style. She has a love of wearing dark eyeliner with a cat's eye flair, red lipstick, and foundation. When participating in physical activity like her urban exploration Jennifer dresses more practically. She owns a fair number of jeans, regular t-shirts she doesn't mind getting dirty, and a pair of sneakers. Also, she wears minimal make-up and ties her hair back when she does. During her abduction she was wearing a dark grey short-sleeved blouse with white trimming on the sleeves and neck. To go with it, she wore a knee-length black skirt, grey tights, and black Mary-Jane style heels. She also wore her favorite black beret. Jennifer tucked a pair of dark sunglasses into her blouse for safe-keeping. '''Biography: Jennifer Wallace was born in Las Vegas, Nevada. Her father, Nick Wallace, worked on the police force. Her mother, Isabella Dayton was a watch maker. They had met through a singles meet-up, and hit it off almost immediately. They got married two years later. Isabella gave birth to Jennifer the following summer. Much of Jennifer's childhood was happy. Once she was old enough to walk it was clear that she was an active, adventurous sort. While introverted, she tended to have a love of exploring places around her. She made friends with male classmates more often. This was because many of her parents' friends had boys, rather than girls. She got a bit of a reputation as a tomboy, who was treated by many of the boys in her grade the same as one of them. Also, she had a creative streak which she explored through painting. Jennifer had a few arts and crafts sessions throughout her years in summer camp. She had found that she liked painting. When she wasn't out with some friends, she usually had a few water color paints and paper outside. Jennifer was a bright student. She picked up on material fast and understood the lessons long after they was over. She particularly enjoyed school, and liked learning new things. Jennifer soon enjoyed reading. Nowadays she prefers non-fiction books, but she has a fondness for mystery novels. Her preference started when she read Nancy Drew in elementary, and grew a fondness of the books. While she doesn't admit it, she still owns a few copies of them. In 6th grade, she developed an interest for writing. The teacher had assigned a project where each of the students had to come up with their own short stories. Jennifer’s was an attempt at mimicking some of the mysteries she had read. The story was about a classmate stealing an essay, and her having to find it. It was only a basic attempt at a story, as it had many plot holes and unexplained details. Despite this, the teacher found herself amused by the contents. She encouraged Jennifer to keep writing, since she had enjoyed it. After this, Jennifer tried focusing on writing about her life rather than a story. She found that she enjoyed writing about her personal experiences more. Jennifer still enjoyed fiction, but she liked putting person details to paper more. Each evening, she would write in a notebook about her day before bed about her day. Her middle school had a school newspaper club, which she eagerly joined. Jennifer found that she liked journalism to the point of a potential career. She enjoyed writing up information on events around the school. In the club, she also learned about correct formatting and design. During her time in the club she learned about photography. Soon enough, she began to take pictures not just for the school newspaper, but for fun. Jennifer got her own digital camera on her 13th birthday. She was happy with it, and kept a large collection of images on her computer. Throughout middle school, her parents’ relationship started to deteriorate. They had started to disagree with each other more and more on decisions they had made. This had reached the point where Jennifer often found excuses to avoid the house. She didn't want to listen to them argue, and instead stayed over at friends'. During this time, she became more withdrawn. While she had always been introverted, she felt less like talking to people. Eventually, in 8th grade, they sat down with Jennifer and told her that they were divorcing. The news was devastating to her. During this period, she frequently got frustrated with them. Before, her relationship with her parents had been positive. But, Jennifer couldn't help but feel upset. Her relationship with Isabella had particularly gotten combative. Jennifer felt that Isabella had a habit of talking about her father behind his back, and argued with her. After the divorce, Jennifer decided to live with Nick instead of Isabel. While she felt resentment for both parents, she had argued with him less. As a result of no longer affording the house, they had to sell it. Nick decided to transfer to Kingman, and the two soon moved into an apartment in the area. Over the course of the summer, she mostly continued to find ways to avoid Nick. But, her father noticed, and made attempts to bond and re-connect with his daughter. One of the ways he would do so was to rent a movie the two of them could watch, and convince her to sit down and watch it with him. Due to his personal tastes, they tended to be older, classic movies. While reluctant to interact with Nick at all, she enjoyed watching movies with him. Over the course of freshmen year, Jennifer experimented with her appearance. Before the first day of class, she had attempted to dye her hair red. Because she didn't bleach beforehand, it only gave her hair a subtle red tint. After winter break, she tried to experiment with makeup. The reason why she changed her appearance was an attempt to deal with the divorce. Jennifer had felt a sense of control over being able to change her appearance. But, as time went on she found she preferred vintage, retro clothes and make-up. She has a particular fondness for 1950s aesthetics, though she also enjoys elements of the 1940s, 1960s, and 1970s. While she understands that these eras had major social issues, such as the way women and minorities were treated, she still enjoys the look and feel of them. Jennifer has found that it's easier to find clothes she likes using thrift shops. Though, on occasion she has ordered things from online. Aside from fashion, she also owns a few personal items that fit in with her taste. One item she has bought from a thrift shop was an old, 50s style table clock. She has also taken elements of retro culture and implemented it into her painting and photography. For example, for one photo project at school she had a female friend borrow some of her and made a series a pictures with her in an attempt to emulate some of the fashion photography used in these periods. Her Facebook avatar is also a black-and-white picture of herself, done in a similar fashion. Aside from enjoying the aesthetic, she also likes how easily affordable yet visually distinctive most vintage fashion is. While she doesn't admit it, the movies she watched with her father were an inspiration for her. As this went on, he questioned her about this, and was slightly concerned. In particular, he wondered if the divorce had something to do with her changing her looks. However, he decided not to pry too much, feeling that she wouldn't want him to. Jennifer has continued her interest in the school newspaper and photography in high school. Aside from the school newspaper, she is also known for her work in the Writing Club. She has had somewhat of a reputation for honest criticism when it comes to writing. Jennifer tries to be as thorough and detailed as possible when asked to look over other people’s work. At the same time, though, she tries to be fair and give genuine advice. Jennifer feels that reading is a good way to improve one’s writing ability. As a result, she usually has a book she's reading. Jennifer is currently reading The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo by Stieg Larson. She hadn’t read it before, despite people recommending it to her. While her primary interest was still photography, she still painted on a regular basis. Jennifer became curious about an abandoned building nearby Cochise in late freshman year. One day, in the late afternoon, she decided to visit it. She didn't make it far inside due to it being too dark. The next weekend, she visited it again with a flashlight. Jennifer found the experience fascinating, and took a few pictures of the building. To her, there was something appealing about how it looked. After she got back, she became concerned about the legality of her actions. That night, she researched online about the legal specifics. During her search, she had found a website for urban explorers in Kingman. Every weekend from that point on, she has had a hobby of finding a new building or structure to visit. Jennifer often brought her camera, notebook, flashlight, and more practical clothes with her. Because Kingman has a large variety of ghost towns nearby, she has visited them as well. Jennifer likes taking pictures of the building inside and out. She usually doesn't show the pictures she had taken to others and leaves them on her computer. Instead, she uses them as inspiration for her paintings. She has never mentioned it to her father. The reason why is because she's concerned that he would be particularly upset. She’s mentioned it to a few of her friends, and some of them have been on these excursions with her. Jennifer hasn't gotten into any sort of legal trouble yet. though there have been a few close calls with a passer-by finding her entering or exiting a building. On one occasion, a classmate did find her when she tried to enter the first building she visited again. Jennifer left when he expressed concern about her behavior. Aside from exploring buildings and ghost towns, she has also gone on hiking trips a few times. While she still enjoys old movies, her tastes have changed over time. She developed a fondness for underground films with experimental and avant garde themes. Often they are more obscure and released by independent studios. Jennifer developed this taste after a friend of hers showed her some one evening. This sparked an interest in watching more movies like them. She likes finding new films to watch by looking up reviews, Brows Held being an example of a review series she likes to follow. Some of the content she finds a little bizarre. However, at the same time she can't help but admire the creativity of many directors when it comes to using the medium to tell a story. Many of the things she enjoys seeing in movies are interesting practical effects, exploration of themes typically not seen in mainstream works, and, to some extent, symbolism. Because she has occasionally had to look up information about a film to fully understand it, she has also learned a lot about the process of film-making. Some of the films she has seen are historically significant in some way, or have interesting background details. As a result, it has given her an appreciation of how much effort goes into film-making. While she wouldn't be interested in a film career, she has written reviews on her personal blog. As an example of what she has seen, she watched Spring Breakers for the first time over spring break, and had mixed feelings about it. A few days before the trip she had re-watched Naked Lunch, one of her favorite films. While she still watched movies with her father, she tried not to watch any of these films with him. When she showed him one, he disliked it and didn't understand what it was about. Jennifer has an appreciation for underground films and the culture surrounding them. While she is familiar with mainstream movies most of her tastes tend to be more obscure or older. Jennifer has been to a few showings of these films, usually shown at the Kingman Museum of Art and History. She identifies with the underground scene. Though, she tends to get annoyed when people describe her as a hipster because of her interests. Jennifer’s closest friend throughout high school was one Blake Beckwith. They had met during freshmen year in an art class, and after working on a project together became close. For a period of time from the beginning of sophomore year to the following summer they were dating. Jennifer likes him for being more outgoing, while Blake likes her for her intelligence. Even after they separated, they have continued to meet up with each other. They often play card games together in the gazebo during breaks at school. Blake taught her how to play various card games, which she understood the rules of quickly. Some games she has played are Poker, War, Crazy Eights, and Diplomat. Also, sometimes Jennifer would take Blake with her when she was off urban exploring. Despite her feminine looks, Jennifer still has a bit of the tomboyish side to her. Aside from her physical activity, she still has a habit of making more male friends. While she did have a few female friends, she generally was closer to her male friends. She did date a few of them, but most of it brief, with Blake being the longest. As a result of this, a few rumors about her had surfaced about whether she was sleeping around. Jennifer ignored most of it. At most, she made the occasional dry comment at the expense of people who would believe the rumors. By the time she got on the school trip, most classmates have stopped believing them. Aside from this, Jennifer’s reputation is mixed. Some found her pretentious, due to her interest in topics that some may find unusual. This isn't helped much by her outfit choices, and her habit of using larger words. She tends to elaborate on her paintings or writing for a long period of time when discussing them. When others critique her writing, they usually tell her that she can be long-winded. Jennifer actually agrees with this criticism, and is working on it. Also, during writing projects and similar she can be critical of others at times. While she focuses on helping people improve, some people have found her a little harsh. This to some extent has carried over to social interactions, as she can be just as critical. Also, she can come off as cold to others. While she does have a social life, people have told her that she's a difficult person to know. Jennifer doesn't like showing her moments of weakness around other people. A few of the relationships she had ended at least in part due to her inability to open up. Jennifer can seem aloof and distant even to those she cares about. At the same time, her classmates respected her for having high test scores and grades. Jennifer tends to get As and upper Bs. She is intelligent, and has a good understanding of school material. Many of her classmates found themselves asking her to help them with their homework. It reached the point where she had to stay after school to tutor someone on a regular basis. As a result, she joined the school's tutoring club. She also tends to be a logical person. Jennifer is the type to analyze the facts before coming to a conclusion. While she can come off as cynical and sarcastic to others, she is otherwise polite. It helped somewhat that she is good at observing and deducting details. Her classmates tend to either like or dislike her. Her relationships with teachers and faculty tend to be respectful. Jennifer appreciates the work they put in each day to provide lessons and to grade work. But, what conflicts she has with teachers usually involve her more critical side. She has gone out of her way to correct teachers' spelling on the whiteboard. On one occasion, she pointed out a factual error in a textbook. While she tries to be polite when she does this, it has led to issues with teachers in the past. Otherwise, she is respectful of authority figures on school grounds. On many occasions she has reported other students' behavior to faculty. This has led to some irritation with her. Jennifer tries to eat healthy and exercise as much as possible. But, she does have a vice in the form of caffeine addiction. She’s a regular coffee drinker, who drinks about four cups in one day. Most of it is home-brewed, though she treats herself at local coffee shops sometimes. Her addiction gets worse when she has to finish a paper or similar. She has a minor habit of staying up late to finish her work, so she sometimes drinks more coffee than she needs. Jennifer is aware of how unhealthy a habit this is, and has tried to quit. When she has, she suffers from irritability and body aches. Quitting caffeine is still difficult for her, so she still drinks coffee. A common joke she has is that you could tell that an item belonged to her because it smelled like coffee. Her relationship with Isabella is still awkward and negative. While she has repaired her relationship with her father, it took a long time to do so. She still does have a bit of frustration, but it has lessened over time. She has not seen or talked to her mother often. The last time she saw her was over the summer when Isabel came to visit. But any conversations were awkward and stilted. It’s most likely that Isabel will come to her graduation, but she isn’t sure what she feels about that. Jennifer sometimes wonders if she should approach her to patch things up. But she doesn't want to deal with her mother too much, both out of resentment and fear of what would happen. Jennifer has applied for Columbia University as an English and Visual Arts major. Her primary interests are photography and journalism. Jennifer's goal after getting her bachelors' is to study at Columbia's prestigious journalism school. She has looked into internships and jobs to help her, as well as started a blog in which she updates every week. Her good grades throughout high school have earned her a good scholarship. She also has the emotional support of her father. Jennifer is aware of how competitive journalism jobs can be. At the same time, she has remained ambitious. She feels that being a journalist is the ideal job for her. Jennifer enjoys writing, has always had good observational skills, and is adventurous. Currently she works at a bookstore nearby Cochise to help her with any other funds. Jennifer has also made it a plan to stay in contact with Blake. Advantages: She tends to be a logical, intelligent person. Jennifer is more prone to thinking things through and examining the facts beforehand. Also, she has good deduction and observational skills. While she prefers to keep to herself, she is polite and considerate. As someone known for urban exploration, she can easily walk on uneven terrain. Disadvantages: Jennifer can be cold and aloof, which can cause problems with allies. She has a tendency to be critical and blunt with her opinions, which can alienate people. She can come off as somewhat pretentious to those that don't share her interests or don't know her well. Jennifer has a caffeine addiction, and can experience health issues related to it in the game. While she did have more practical clothes at home, the outfit she wore on the trip is not suitable for hiking. Designated Number: Female student No. 055 --- Designated Weapon: 3 feet of chain Conclusion: She has brains, but that will only take her so far if she pushes everyone away. At least she can have fun exploring before someone finishes her off. - Trent Camden The above biography is as written by KamiKaze. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] Handled by: 'KamiKaze '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: 'Nancy Kyle 'Collected Weapons: '''3 feet of chain (assigned weapon, discarded) '''Allies: 'Bart Cappotelli, Kiziah Saraki, Clarice Halwood 'Enemies: 'Kimiko Kao, Nancy Kyle 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Jennifer awoke in the first floor art therapy room of the asylum, angry and emotional, and was snappish with Bart Cappotelli, but she apologized shortly after and let him and Kiziah Saraki inside. She briefly entertained the idea of rescue for now. The group heard the tolling of the bell rung by Jeremy Frasier but both Jennifer and Bart were against the idea of following the bells sound for fear of encountering killer classmates. The three eventually agreed to seek shelter elsewhere, with Bart taking the lead. They spent most of Day 2 wandering the island, shelter difficult to find due to the declaration of a Danger Zone in the depot. They were all exhausted by the time they found shelter in the utilities warehouse, and Jennifer tried to remain proactive, proposing a search for supplies. She was able to find an old accounting book to serve as paper, but little else. The next day the group was forced to scatter immediately after announcements as a Danger Zone was declared on top of them. They were headed back to the depot, as it was safe that day. They found Clarice Halwood, who was friends with Kizi, and the two of them shared a moment while Bart and Jennifer watched. The peace was broken by the arrival of Kimiko Kao. Kimiko wanted to talk to Clarice, but no one was inclined to trust her given her kills. Jennifer even went for Kizi's gun, for the intimidation factor, but Clarice called for her to stop. Jennifer was irked, but was willing to let Clarice take the lead in diplomacy. The situation resolved itself without further incident, though Jennifer was left without clarity for what came next. She returned the gun to Kizi. Clarice left, and the remainder of the group was definitively indecisive. It was Jennifer who made the call to follow Clarice as was offered. Their group approached the radio tower the next morning after its area was no longer a Danger Zone. Reflecting on the fact that Kimiko had killed again and noticing that Clarice looked dazed and upset, Jennifer called out to ask how she was holding up. Before she could respond, Nancy Kyle arrived on the scene armed with a gun and ordered them to stay still. Instead of complying, Jennifer threw herself at Nancy and got her to drop the gun, and they engaged in a barehanded struggle. Kiziah tried to threaten Nancy with her shotgun but was unable, and passed it to Clarice, who yelled at Jennifer to get out of the way but similarly found herself unable to shoot. Granted a distraction when Bart arrived late, Nancy retrieved her gun and shot Jennifer in the shoulder. Jennifer kept fighting to give the others time to run, and Clarice dragged Kizi away shortly before Nancy struck Jennifer in the head with her pistol and then shot her in the neck, killing her quickly. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''Dying for your friends is a noble thing, Girl 55. Take some solace in that. - ''Boris Petrikov '''Memorable Quotes: ''"Treat it like... your child, I guess."'' -- Returning Kizi's gun to her. Other/Trivia * The inspiration for Jennifer's characterization originally came from, of all places, this WikiHow article. Rather than following any of it, her handler thought it was an interesting template for a character. Jennifer quickly evolved from this over time. * Jennifer first made an appearance in the first iteration of the roleplay "Prometheus Academy for Higher Learning." (PAHL) Her mental anomaly was "Fridge Horror," which was essentially a fictionalized form of pica. Threads Below is a list of threads containing Jennifer, in chronological order. The Past: *In This Town We Call Home, Everyone Hail To The Pumpkin Song V6 Pregame: *It Belongs in a Museum V6: *Little Pig *So, so tired... *Why We Fight *If It Bleeds, It Leads Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Jennifer Wallace. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V6 Students